


Sleeping Beauty

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Sleeping Beauty

Steve flicked on a lamp in the living room. It was pitch black outside. He shrugged off his side bag and called to JARVIS,

“JARVIS? Where’s Tony?” The gentlemanly computerized voice answered,

“Sir is in his lab. He has been in since 7:15 this morning, Sir.”

“Thanks.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and plodded down the stairs, keying in the code. The door whooshed open and he glanced around with a smile. Tony was nowhere to be found. It was as dark as the bottom of the ocean.

“JARVIS, lights at 25% please.”

“Of course, Sir.” The lights rose to a dim glow. But still Tony was nowhere in the lab. Steve started to walk around cautiously and he suddenly stumbled upon the sleeping form of the genius, slumped over in a chair. Steve smiled down at him lovingly and gathered the playboy into his arms gently, carrying him upstairs.

Tony was completely out cold as Steve carried him to his room, undressed him and slid a blanket over those tanned muscled shoulders. Steve sat in a chair and watched the hairless chest rise and fall slowly. He couldn’t stop smiling, Tony was so cute when he slept. Not to mention a lot less of a jerk. He just looked so peaceful. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten to watch someone else sleep so soundly.

“JARVIS, may I have some soft music please?”

“Of course, Sir.” A relaxing piano melody began over the house speakers. Steve closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired, it just felt good to be in the dark, listening to the music. Let it wash away the unpleasant memories. Steve’s eyes suddenly snapped open. He got up quietly and snuck out to get his sketchpad and a pencil. He returned to his chair and flipped to a fresh page.

“JARVIS, a little light, please.” A soft glow lit Steve’s small corner of the room, making sure not to disturb Tony while he slept. Steve’s hand whispered across the page, drawing the soft curved lines of Tony’s head and shoulder, his ribs, his waist, his hips. The playboy turned over in his sleep and flung the blanket. He lay on his back and inhaled deeply, slipping back into REM sleep. Steve caught a glimpse of that sweat-glistened skin. He quickly sketched Tony’s head, his collarbones, the curve of his chest that tapered down to those sharp hips. The blanket hid the rest of the genius’s body. Steve smiled absentmindedly to himself and shaded in the folds of the blanket.

Tony’s breath was soft and low and even. Steve felt comforted by Tony’s calm repose. It felt good to sketch again. He had gotten so rusty after being out of commission for so many decades. He wasn’t sure he could even make himself pick up a pencil again. Not for drawing anyway. But it was Tony who had finally instilled the love of art in him again. The playboy had let Steve sit down with him in his lab under one firm condition: No talking. And it wasn’t just because Tony was always down here alone. Some of his tests required extreme concentration and focus. He couldn’t have any distractions while he worked. Music was the only exception. It helped clear Tony’s head.

So as long as Steve kept his pie-hole shut and didn’t mind raunchy sexy rock music playing he could stay down in Tony’s lab as long as he liked. And he had been there for the past two weeks. He watched silently as Tony puttered around and drilled and sanded and painted and welded. Steve watched as those rounded biceps flexed beneath that tanned grease-blackened skin, a tight soft and faded band t-shirt clinging to Tony’s muscled back. He watched as the playboy crouched with upgraded parts for his bikes, his expensive cars, to make them rumble and purr like big electric jungle cats. And Steve sketched the whole time. He got incredibly good again at folds in fabric and the way the light of the lab played with the shimmering dark-chocolate strands of Tony’s hair. More than once Tony would glance over and catch Steve staring. A pink blush would flare up on the Soldier’s cheeks and he would train his eyes on his work. Tony would just smile.

The odd thing was that for all of Steve’s admiration, he would never show Tony his sketches. He would sequester them away before the playboy had a chance to see what Steve had drawn. But tonight, Steve was away on business and had come home late to find Tony passed out from exhaustion. He must have been working non-stop. Steve smiled genuinely and gazed intently as the playboy rolled over in his sleep again, this time onto his stomach. The sheet was pulled lower and Steve blushed as he saw the smooth rounded flesh of Tony’s ass. He meant to get up and cover up the playboy. But not before making a quick sketch first. Steve bit his lip in concentration as the pencil flew across the page shading in the strong muscles of Tony’s back. The playboy sighed in his sleep and Steve continued to draw. The lines of the genius’s shoulder blades and that soft dark hair were flowing from Steve’s pencil.

He looked down at his work, the three separate sketches of the sleeping beauty. Steve smiled and signed at the bottom, running a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat on his brow. Tony murmured in his sleep and Steve got up to cover the playboy again. He undressed and slid into bed next to Tony who gravitated towards the heat of Steve’s body and nuzzled against his chest as he woke for a second, breath warm against the Soldier’s skin.

The next morning Steve rolled over and opened his eyes blearily. Tony was sitting up in bed with a steaming cup of coffee and his prized top-secret sketchbook in his lap, the sheets pooled around his bare hips. Tony took a long sip of his coffee seeing that Steve was awake and turned to him,

“These are quite good, you know.” The Soldier blushed and grabbed for his sketchbook. Tony held it out of arm’s reach.

“Why don’t you want me to see these, Cap? They’re very detailed. Even for sketches.” Tony said genuinely. His dark eyes bored into the Soldier’s and Steve blushed pink. Tony turned a page and Steve caught a glimpse of the drawings he had made a few days ago. Only a few more turns and Tony would see what was really on the Soldier’s mind. Steve felt nauseous, like he would die of embarrassment right there on the spot. Tony flipped over to the last page and saw all of Steve’s dreams laid bare, as naked as Tony had been last night in his sleep. He cringed as Tony swigged at his coffee and stared at the page. There was complete silence.

“Oh, Steve……” The Soldier heard a breathy sigh and he opened his eyes, shut tight in hopes that this was all a bad dream. Tony was staring dumbfounded at the sketchbook on his lap. The simple shaded pencil sketches that Steve had done last night as Tony lay sleeping were laid bare for the model to see. And he loved them! Tony set his coffee down and jumped out of bed turning to the Soldier.

“I mean, I knew I looked this good awake, but asleep……well, it seems my dreams of perfection are finally achieved.” Tony sauntered around the room naked, gripping the sketchbook like a gilded mirror. Steve propped himself on the pillows and stretched his hands behind his head smiling softly at the narcissistic playboy. Tony finally returned to the bed, flinging down the sketchbook carefully and climbing up next to the Soldier.

“You sure know how to pick ’em Cap.” The playboy whispered, stretching his neck to nibble on Steve’s ear. His fingers spread across that wide hairless chest, feeling that tough heart beat below the surface. Tony straddled Steve’s hips appreciatively and sat up, his bodyweight pressing the Soldier into the mattress.

“So……how long has it been, Capsicle?”

“How long for what?” Steve questioned childishly. Tony took Steve’s large hands in his own and placed them against his slighter chest, feeling the warmth of the man below him seep into his skin like the sunlight.

“How long have you had these undying urges for my body?” The playboy replied with a fiendish smile. While Tony thought he was just plying a game, harmless and joking, he had no idea what he had awoken in the Soldier by being so forward. Steve had dreamt about this day for weeks now. And here it finally was, in his grasp. Literally. He smiled good naturedly at Tony, feeling that heart beat beneath his palms.

“So? aren’t you going to tell me?” Tony questioned. Steve was distracted, running his fingertips along Tony’s soft skin, eyes trained on his hands, those digits circling around and around the playboy’s nipples, teasing and light. Tony gripped Steve’s strong chin in his right hand and made the Soldier look him square in the face,

“Come on, Cap, focus. I asked you a question. How long has it been?” Tony was almost whining, aching to know what he was dealing with here. Ever curious. Steve’s hands slid down to the playboy’s hips and he gazed into Tony’s inquisitive face.

“It…..It’s been a long time…..” He said finally, fingers circling around Tony’s back. He clung to the genius tightly and held him close for a long time, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder. The playboy smiled and sat up again, feeling his half-hard erection twitch between his legs.

“I bet you’re the type to daydream a lot, huh?” Tony questioned, a hand straying down over his chest, his stomach. The Soldier’s eyes followed it as the playboy’s warm fingers closed over his dripping shaft. “So, tell me……have you thought about this?” Tony stroked himself lazily, going slow and steady. But to tell the truth, he was so wound up it was driving him insane. He was only thought of as a good seducer because of his ability to not rush things. But at this stage he had won the Soldier over a long time ago so slow and steady need not apply.

To be honest, Tony had thought about this day too. From the first time his father had told stories about the Super Soldier he had been a fan. Then came the comics and the merchandise for the man Lost to Time. And now, after all of these years: after all of the hoping and searching, after all of the danger and the quarrelling, he had Steve Rogers, the American poster boy for Freedom: here in his bedroom, here in the flesh, inbetween his thighs.

“I suppose I am a bit of a dreamer.” He heard the Soldier reply solemnly, “But right now…..” Tony felt himself falling to the mattress, Steve’s large hand cradling the back of his head, “Reality is much more satisfying than any of my dreams.” Steve had nicked the lube from the bedside table and his blue eyes glittered dangerously.

Tony gasped sharply as he felt Steve’s solid weight pushing him down, those hot lips against his throat making him shiver in the already warm room. The playboy’s hands gripped at the Soldier’s solid back, his nails digging into those sharp muscled shoulder blades. Steve rolled his hips, that hot breath sending spikes of pleasure straight between Tony’s spread legs, feeling the Captain’s body fit perfectly against his. The playboy fisted his hands into that golden honey-coloured hair pulling the Soldier’s lips tighter against his skin. Steve’s palms slid behind Tony’s knees, pushing them towards his chest as the Captain’s tongue lapped teasingly at the genius’s navel. Tony flinched and nearly purred as those fingers slid down the backs of his thighs and squeezed his ass. He could feel the muscles in his legs clench and twitch as Steve’s mouth travelled lower leaving open mouthed kisses against the playboy’s soft skin.

“But of course…” Steve said huskily, dragging his tongue along the underside of Tony’s shaft, hearing a strained whimper, “…I’ve had dreams about this too.” The Soldier’s mouth sucked hard against the stretchy skin of the playboy’s cock making Tony’s lift his legs higher with a moan. Steve smiled against that warm skin and slid a few fingers of his hand against Tony’s entrance as the playboy whined above him, biting his lip to stifle his cries. Steve’s warm large hand lifted those tender sacks gently, pressing them up against Tony’s weeping shaft as he admired that sweet small strip of rosy pink skin below the playboy’s cock. The Soldier exhaled hotly, licking his lips as Tony’s hands left the top of Steve’s head, covering his nose and mouth in disbelief. He started at the ceiling as realization flooded his mind.

Steve inhaled the playboy’s heavy scent: grease and sweat and dangerous smouldering passion. Tony smelled hot and rich. And not just because he had money. The playboy had a stiflingly spicy quality to his skin. The expensive lusty cologne that he wore and the scent of his body underneath all of that bombarded Steve’s senses as his tongue dove for that little strip of flesh that connected Tony’s cock and his mouth. Steve had never heard such vocal expression.

“Ooooohhh!” Tony sighed raggedly, his hands fisting tightly in his hair, legs falling open seductively, inviting Steve to give him more. “Ohhh, Steve….“ Tony’s mouth fell open in a pleasured moan, toes curling as his legs twitched, Steve’s finger was circling that tight puckered hole, begging for entrance.

“Oh, baby, right there…..” The playboy’s bedroom was filled with Tony’s laboured sighs as the Soldier continued to lap at that small bit of skin, his tongue pressing harder, stroking longer every time. Tony felt his entire body shiver with desire as he lowered his legs to the bed, unable to support them in the air any longer. Steve kissed a trail along the playboy’s thigh and pushed two lubed-up fingers into Tony’s ass, his thumb massaging the base of the genius’s shaft, making him squirm with pleasure. Tony was panting hard, body shaking raggedly as Steve’s teeth came into the picture and Tony felt nipping bites tickly and arousingly close to his neglected cock. He finally found his voice,

“Cap, are we gonna get down to business anytime soon?” Tony said breathlessly, an arm flung helplessly over his eyes.

“Only if you really want to….” Steve replied, tonguing the underside of Tony’s warm cock, “I could do this all night.” The Soldier said appreciatively, pushing his fingers deeper, truth lacing his voice, challenging Tony’s steely resolve. Tony had to admit, the Soldier was inhumanly talented with his mouth, his fingers, his tongue! God! Tony’s head was completely muddled. The spike of pleasure drove deep into his brain and was swizzled violently until he could barely feel his own fingers. He felt drunk. And not just the regular tipsy drunk, but completely sloshed, wasted. He felt as if he could melt into the mattress. He was dying from the pleasure of Steve simply moving those strong digits deeper into his body. Tony heard a sultry moan fly from his lips and he felt the Soldier shift between his legs,

“Tony…..” Ever-polite, that voice slithered into his mind and he nearly lost it hearing the Captain say his name, not in anger or disbelief, for once, but in undeniable, knee-weakening pleasure, in kindness and sympathy, as if Steve feared that his very words would hurt the man in front of him. Tony felt tears of emotion, something he rarely possessed, springing to the corners of his eyes. He feared he was actually becoming attached to this strong tall devastatingly handsome man. The Soldier’s fingers squirmed deeper into his body, every knuckle tensing against the strong muscles between the playboy’s thighs. Just the thought of Steve wrapping his fingers around Tony’s hot cock made it twitch greedily against his stomach, leaving behind a string of pearly wetness. The thought overwhelmed the genius’s mind completely, making him surrender to his dirty thoughts of The Soldier playing Seducer. But Tony didn’t have to wait on his mind. The Captain’s voice was ragged, sex-rough, and sultry,

“So, Mr. Stark, did you want to continue on to something a little more…….recreational?” Steve flashed the playboy a seductive 1000 watt smile and Tony’s brain suddenly turned defensive, wondering if Steve had spoken to his father the same way. But this was no time to be distracted with an imagined past. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, dragging the Soldier towards his body, legs opening wider as he connected their lips electrically, those teeth digging into Steve’s lower lip. The Captain could barely slick himself up in time before Tony gripped his thick length in a tight fist and guided him towards his tight entrance. The playboy could feel himself twitch in expectation. Steve slowly pushed past the clenching rings of muscle into Tony‘s body, into that engulfing overpowering heat. Tony’s body was hot and slick, inside and out. The sweat-smeared skin slipped against the Captain’s palms, his fingernails digging into Tony’s damp thighs, the scent of Tony’s skin driving him completely wild.

Steve dove for the playboy’s throat, his teeth nipping along that stubbled jaw, lips sucking against the velvety lobe of his ear. Those sharp teeth making Tony’s collarbones blossom with bloody rose petals. Steve shoved his hips forward and he felt Tony’s hands connect with his body, dragging those surprisingly sharp fingernails down his broad back in uncontrollable pleasure. His throat was choked with tearful moans. Occasional expletives that were mostly unfamiliar to the Soldier spilled from those damp lips, bitten red from Tony’s teeth.

“Oh, God! Steve! Yes! Yes! Yes! Unnnfff! Fuck! So good! Give it to me, baby! More!” Tony howled, his fingers leaving violent red streaks down the Soldier’s entire back, mauling that tanned perfect flesh as he writhed, body arching in maddening pleasure beneath the Soldier. Steve sped up the pace, fingers digging into the soft skin of Tony’s muscled thigh as he draped one of the playboy’s legs over the crook of his elbow, leaving small crescents of passion pressed into that delicate flesh.

The genius was panting, the stiflingly hot air in the room not nearly enough to satisfy his lustful body that craved everything it came into contact with. He inhaled deeply and felt his head spinning with the overpowering lusty scent of the Soldier. Tony opened his eyes as Steve wrapped a strong hand around that warm shaft, pumping greedily, those trembling pleasured moans ringing inside Steve’s head. He felt Tony’s body clench around him hard as the playboy dug his nails into the fleshy muscles of the Soldier’s shoulder blades, hips rolling up against Steve’s hard cock, buried so deep in his body, pushing him over the edge with one final thrust, brushing over that blindingly hot bundle of nerves that loosed Tony’s tongue and made him quiver in the Captain’s strong arms. Steve felt a moan gush from his throat like a scream and shuddered against Tony’s sweat-slick body, feeling his release spill hot and hard inside the clenching heat of Tony’s body.

Steve lay there for a moment, panting, having rolled off of the playboy and onto the comfortably chilly sheets. He heaved a heavy sigh and knew that his eyes were clouded from pleasure. He rolled over onto his side and saw that Tony was out cold, the traces of their lovemaking leaking out beneath the genius’s body. Steve smiled good-naturedly and debated doing another quick sketch of Tony post-coital, but was just too tired and comfortable to get up and find his pencil. He reverently placed the sketchbook on the bedside table, pulled the sheets over the two of them and sunk into sleep, exhausted.

Tony got up in the middle of the night, sticky and cold. He padded to the bathroom and wiped himself off, taking a towel with him to cover up the wet spot. Climbing back into bed, he snuggled against Steve for warmth and felt the Soldier’s soft cock brush against his thigh. He smiled and was almost ready to wake Steve up for a middle-of-the-night romp but felt his eyes getting heavy. The Soldier’s arms wrapped reflexively against Tony’s shoulders, pressing him against Steve’s smooth chest. Tony got an eyeful of the Captain’s smooth pecs, rising and falling with those gentle even breaths. He felt his cock twitch between his legs but was so tired and warm and comfortable that for once sleep won out over sexual tension. But Tony swore that once he woke up the next morning Steve was getting the best morning sex of his life.


End file.
